A Bet Between Men
by Inuyoshie
Summary: The one. The only. Cross Marian. Totally caught up in a bet with a mysterious Chinese man  who looks awfully pretty  and now is stuck at the Black Order. Again. How to fix this? CrossXKomui for Rayna Lissesul


A Bet Between Men

A CrossXKomui Yaoi Fanfic (Again) By Inuyoshie

So deal.

Lenalee and Reever saw it first. Komui was having some serious issues.

He'd rant for longer than usual about Lenalee, robots and other inventions he had come up with. These inventions could be useful, but were mostly strange little robots Komui made in his sleep (It would seem that Komui was sparking) Lenalee was starting to get worried when Komui stopped drinking coffee. The others wondered if Komui had simply cracked from the pressure of the war. Still others wondered if Komui was always crazy, and that this event was simply the first noticeable sign to those close to him.

Reever was getting worried and decided to delve into the root of the problem. Komui's state had started about a week after a certain incident.

Some of the higher ups at the Black Order were complaining about finding General Cross Marian. They actually knew where he was going to be (for once) but still were at a loss as to how to make him come back. Last time they were in this situation they tried using a sedative. Somehow, Cross got out of it.

Komui got a brilliant idea.

Luckily for him, Allen Walker was not on a mission. Komui asked Allen to come into his office and they spent a good few hours in there.

What Reever didn't know was that Komui had asked Allen to teach him how to cheat at poker.

That's right- Komui was going to gamble Cross Marian, THE Cross Marian into submission.

He didn't tell Allen this. Even mentioning Cross put Allen in a psychologically twisted state caused by the memories of his Master.

On the day of the deed, Komui got on a plane to France (Because of course Cross would be in France) He was dressed casually in a pair of black jeans and a rather nice dark teal oriental style shirt. He looked like a (vaguely exotic) tourist, not a (mad) scientist from the Black Order. This was the plan. Hopefully Cross wouldn't recognize him.

Ah, but Komui recognized Cross. The man was hardly conspicuous in his general's uniform, surrounded by giggling women with plenty of booze. Steeling his nerves, Komui strolled over to Cross and sat down across from him, sliding a deck between them. The girls parted slightly, used to such a challenge. Cross glanced Komui over, and smirked.

"You look awfully cocky. Whaddaya want?" he asked in a lazy draw.

"Just a game of poker," Komui replied pleasantly, unable to match Cross's manly draw.

"Hm. What are the stakes?" Cross asked.

"If I win, you come with me," Komui replied. Cross's eyebrows shot up and Komui realized how dirty that sounded. A slight flush crowned his face. "Er…" Cross smirked, and Komui's flushed darkened.

"Very well then," Cross smiled darkly, shuffling the deck. He had little to fear.

The game commenced. It went faster than Komui expected. As the game progressed, Cross frowned at Komui. The strange blushing oriental man was surprisingly talented. The slight possibility of losing creeped in Cross's mind, but he kicked it out (it reminded him of Allen). Him, Cross Marian loose? Hell no.

But, even if he did, the Blushing Man didn't look half bad. Cross figured he may have an entertaining evening with him. It was kinda cute how he tried to be manly about things when he pulled off feminine so much better.

Then, Komui pulled out a rather good hand.

Not so cute anymore. Cross stared at his own (shitty) hand and realized that he had lost.

"Damn," he finally muttered, glancing around. "I guess I lost,"

There were too many women around for Cross to escape. Komui gathered the curds up and smiled softly, standing.

"Shall we?" he asked. Cross picked up his ego again and sauntered over, following Komui. Well, his manly pried was wounded, but he could probably fix that. Cross watched Komui walk in front of him, getting over his loss rather quickly. This man had a decent body, rather thin with silky clothes that hugged his hips.

"So, what's your name?" Cross began to rumble, freezing when he saw all the Black Order members around him.

"Komui Lee," he replied smiling. "And, a bet's a bet. Come on,"

Consequentially, Allen lost a bet with Lenalee about her brother's victory and had to do his workout routine shirtless in front of her. Allen didn't get it. Lavi did, and found the whole thing funny as hell.

As for Reever, all he knew was that Komui left, Komui came back with a pissed off Cross, and now Komui was messed up. Leading Reever to only one logical conclusion!

Cross did something horrible to Komui, so that through trickledown effect, Cross wouldn't have to go on any more missions!

(Reever felt accomplished)

So Reever set out to look for Cross.

In the meantime, Lenalee had noticed that Cross was… ah, not exactly stalking Komui, but existing around him more than usual. Her Sister Senses kicked in and she oh so casually mentioned it to Cross.

"I just want a rematch," Cross replied casually, relaxing on a couch he had moved just outside of Komui's office.

"You could ask him any time you know. He's so distracted it may help… he's been acting weird," Lenalee sighed.

"…Weird?" Cross asked with vague interest.

"Yeah. Distracted. Fidgety. Uneasy," Lenalee replied.

"More so than usual?" Cross remarked.

"Yes," Lenalee nodded. Cross frowned, glancing at Komui's office.

And then all the pieces clicked in Lenalee's head. "You have a crush on my brother, don't you?"

Cross's eye widened and he gave Lenalee a sharp look.

"Komui's a boy," he pointed out.

"Allen said you're bisexual if the 'boy' is pretty enough," Lenalee remarked.

"Idiot apprentice," Cross muttered.

"It's hard to get prettier than Komui. You've been around him ever since you got back but have never said a word to him, you brood, and you haven't sexually assaulted a single female here, not even me,"

"But-"

"I'm wearing a freaking miniskirt," Lenalee pounded her case in. Cross looked highly miffed. Lenalee watched him.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" he growled at Lenalee.

"Komui's acting weird. Fix him," Lenalee replied. Cross sighed heavily and sauntered into Komui's office.

The man was asleep. He was sprawled out on top of his papers, his bluish black hair in a mess. Cross spotted little drawings of palm trees in the margins of his papers and grinned. He knew exactly what Komui's problem was.

"Just a little stir crazy, aren't we? Well, I know the remedy for that," Cross smirked, scooping Komui up. Komui awoke, squirming sleepily as Cross carried him out of his office. "Got a giant robot we can use?"

"Uh... sure," Komui nodded, pulling out ar emote and pushing a button. "Go outside… wait, what do you need a giant robot for?"

"You're stir crazy. You need to get out of here," Cross replied, running outside, still carrying Komui bridal style. Somehow, he kept his beret. Cross jumped onto the hand and then the pilot compartment of the amazing Komrin 6000X, still keeping Komui on his lap.

"So long suckers!" he grinned at the shocked Black Order personnel outside. Cross then stared at the control panel. "Wait… how does this thing work?"

"Like this," Komui replied, making the robot take off with a few taps,"

"Well, I guess that means you'll have to stay here until we get to Fiji," Cross remarked darkly in Komui's ear as they took off. Komui blushed, but shrugged and sat back.

He could deal with that.

Inuyoshie's after the chapter special

Er… not much to say here, but Merry Christmas? Hooray for Fiji.


End file.
